<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dante by upsetslingshot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780275">Dante</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot'>upsetslingshot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, Gen, Ghostober, Pre-Canon, dog POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dante was curled up in his mistress’ lap, sunlight pouring through the window and dowsing them the bright light. She was stroking his head rhythmically, a very slight tremor running through her hand."</p>
<p>My entry for Day 2 of Ghostober - prompt: Dante</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ghostober which means some more lil one-shot!<br/>Hope you enjoy Day 2: Dante</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dante was curled up in his mistress’ lap, sunlight pouring through the window and dowsing them the bright light. She was stroking his head rhythmically, a very slight tremor running through her hand. Dante shuffled his paws, wagging his tail slightly, patting against his mistress’ leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be here soon, Dante.” His mistress said. “Are you looking forward to meeting him for the first time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante wagged his tail more as his mistress spoke to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m looking forward to seeing him too.” His mistress said, scratching his head. “A little nervous, this is the first time seeing him after he… asked me the question, but who wouldn’t be, truly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a while longer, his mistress continuing to stroke his head. Eventually somebody came into the room, one of the maids, Dante thought. She said something to his mistress and she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now, Dante, it’s time to meet him.” His mistress said, shaking him slightly. Dante raised his head and blinked. She smiled and Dante stretched and jumped off her lap. She stood up and swiftly moved out of the room, Dante following at her heels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They journeyed through the house, the carpet soft under Dante’s paws, the windows streaming in warming sunlight, before finally arriving on the hard floor of the entrance hall, windows facing the wrong way, the sunlight now averting them. The man was waiting there for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Button?” His mistress called out, a waver in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, call me George.” The man turned to face them and Dante a wave flood over him. He felt his hackles rise. He let out a growl and bared his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dante. Enough of that.” His mistress said sharply. Dante ignored her, his growl forming into a bark. Again and again and again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dante!” His mistress snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay. It’s just someone new isn’t it.” The man said, stepping forward, bending down and reaching his hand out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante snarled and backed up until he hit his mistress’ legs. Nowhere else to go but he couldn’t leave his mistress now. He didn’t know why but he did not like this man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’ll warm up to me.” The man said, retracting his hand and standing up. “So, Francine, I can call you Francine, can’t I, or would you prefer I still called you-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes- or- my friends also call me Fanny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fanny, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante continued to growl, glaring at the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Dante. He’s not going to hurt me.” His mistress said, kneeling down to stroke his head and scratch behind his ears. “I know he’s a stranger to you, but he has a nice house with a large garden for you to run around in which I’m sure you’ll love. I know you’ll get used to him very quickly, if you can get along with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow Dante doubted that. But if it is what his mistress wanted, he could try at least.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>